1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio controlled (R/C) cars.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There have been many remote controlled cars. Some patents for remote controlled cars reveal features that react to the car experiencing an impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,961 is an R/C car that has a plurality of panels 58-62 that come off on impact. The performance of the car degrades as impacts occur. This car is very unique but is too complex to manufacture at a reasonable price.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved R/C car.